


CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 36 Part 1

by DragonRhapsody



Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Gen, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRhapsody/pseuds/DragonRhapsody
Summary: This is part of a series, where I re-write the ending chapters of Sabrina, because I feel they all deserve way better than they received.We start this Alternate Ending to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Season 4, at Part 4, Episode 8: Chapter 36 - Part 1 with Lilith, after she has returned to Hell. Lucifer has returned after having his army decimated by Void-Sabrina.Notes: For now we are going to ignore Mary Wardwell - I will address her a little later, but honestly I think she was useless in this season and didn’t add much to the story other than being a prop for Faustus.
Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092116
Kudos: 14





	CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 36 Part 1

### Chapter 36 Part 1: LILITH

“Lilith, I have larger concerns than you and your pathetic needs. The girl must be destroyed somehow!” Lucifer clenched his fists and shook with rage. Lilith also shook, with her own rage and glee. As Lucifer turned his back on her, Lilith pulled the Spear of Longinus out of her dress.  
“Here’s a gesture you’ll understand.” She raised the spear head and stabbed Lucifer into the scar of his former wings. Black Ichor, the blood of Angels, coated her hands as he fell to his knees in a guttural gasp of pain.  
“If you won’t give me what is mine,” Lilith pulled out the blade and struck his other scar, black Ichor running a river down Lucifer’s back. “Then I’ll just have to take it.” Lucifer’s cries of pain echoed in the chamber, as he fell to the ground on his stomach. Lilith lifted her dress and straddled his legs.  
“Starting with your Celestial Blood.” Lilith dug her hands into the wounds as Lucifer writhed and screamed on the floor. She smiled wickedly as she drank the black Ichor, the Celestial Blood of Angels, feeling the powerful flow of energy. The more she drank, the more she felt the power of Celestial Hellfire burning through her body. Burning away the aches and pains of a human body. She drank, and drank, eventually sucking from the wounds themselves, as the black Ichor slowed. She felt the fire flow through her muscles, turning her stronger, more powerful than she had ever been. Of course this was only temporary, until she could complete the ritual.  
“Do you remember, Darling, when we first met?” She paused, flipping him over so easily, the speed and strength lending her grace and precision. She wanted to see his face as she killed him. Straddling him now, she grinned, the black Ichor drying on her face and hands, her eyes dark and glinting with a devilish flare. “Just like this.” She gestured to the intimate pose.  
“Lilith,” Lucifer whispered, black Ichor running from his mouth and nose, his voice ragged and weak, gasping in delusion and pain. “My queen, my—”  
“No, no, no, no, no.” Lilith shushed him, placing a hand over his mouth. “Let’s not spoil our perfect moment, hmmm?” She stood above him, feeling the rush of the Ichor, changing her body, her own blood, consuming her human weakness, trying to turn her into a Celestial. It would be complete soon.  
“I will kill you with this blade.” Lucifer moaned, knowing exactly how the ritual would end. Lilith could see the pain in his eyes, and she gleefully pressed the blade into his chest, inch by inch into his flesh.  
“As above and so below.” She slammed the blade down, piercing his heart, as he gasped and gurgled, his mouth trying to make a sound. She grabbed his face, and watched his eyes become dilated and glassy.  
“It is done.” As she said the words, magic pulsed through her body, and she cried out in pleasure and pain. The pressure built and her cries turned to screams as her own, mortal blood completely burnt away, replaced by the Ichor of the Angels. The power she felt earlier was nothing to the river of Celestial Hellfire burning through her body now. And she laughed and laughed and laughed.  
Eventually the burning sensation stopped, and she panted over the dead body of a broken man. She would do it better. She would rule Hell as Madam Satan. Her son by her side. They would be unstoppable. But first. She looked down at her Ichor covered gown and snapped her fingers, appearing perfectly in place and clean again.  
“Gryla, I summon thee.” With another snap of her fingers, Gryla appeared, her long blond waves dirty and disheveled, holding a fussing bundle of baby.  
“You have done it.” Gryla peered at the dead body, giving a good kick for measure, grunting in approval.  
“Thank you Gryla, for caring for my Adam,” Lilith opened her arms and Gryla hesitated before handing the baby over. Adam, so normally fussy and irritable calmed at the heart of Lilith, now pumping only Ichor and Hellfire.  
“I grant you a boon, Gryla. Name your wish and it will be as such.” Gryla paused again, her eyes softening and looking fondly upon Adam.  
“My son. I did the worst. Is there…” she trailed off, her eyes full of tears, her voice thick with memory.  
“I cannot return his body to you, but…” Lilith eyed Gryla up and down, waving a hand. “Your boon is granted, Gryla. Take care of the babe growing in your womb. He is the son you once lost.” Gryla held her abdomen in surprise.  
“How?”  
“A unchristened babe’s soul always ends in Hell,” Lilith said softly, placing a hand on the woman’s arm. A look between the two passed and Gryla nodded, whispering thank you before she was gone.  
“Now my sweet boy, we are safe. Let us see about our Kingdom.” Lilith swept toward the throne, sitting gracefully down and stroking Adam’s head. He cooed in response and she kissed his soft downy hair, breathing in his scent and breathing out her relief.


End file.
